


I'm Coming Home

by CaptainMarvelli324



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvelli324/pseuds/CaptainMarvelli324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from a two and a half year long misson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan Fic posted on here- this one is on my Wattpad (I_Am_A_Music_Freak) but I wrote this when I was sick.  
> Enjoy!

STEVE'S POV

* * *

 I smile to myself as I open the door. I've been away on a mission for two and a half years now. Stuck in the jungle, sweating my ass off.

 I miss my family, my beautiful, amazing wife and my bouncing baby boy who should be six by now... It's been too long.

 More than anything, I want to hear Regan's voice again. I want to see her, kiss her, touch her... _Get a hold of yourself Steve. You didn't even tell her you were coming back_.

 I shake my head for a second, finally stepping into our apartment. My smile grows as I walk throughout the apartment. 

"Who the hell is that?" A man's voice, one I've never heard before. My smile starts to fade. _What the hell..._

 Then I hear Regan's beautiful voice. "I'm not sure. Go check." "Whoever that is, I'm warning 'ya! I got a gun!"

 I scoff to myself, walking into the kitchen. I see Regan sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, wearing a simple gray tee shirt and matching sweats. Then there's another man, dark hair and dark eyes, who looks pretty buff, sitting next to her with his hand on her thigh...

 "Steve?" Regan gasps.

 I grin. "Hey sweetheart."

 "Oh my God... Is it really you? They said you were dead..." Regan seems lost for words and she's about to cry so I open my arms. She gets up and squeezes me.

 "Who said I was dead?" I mutter.  

 "S-SHIELD... They said they lost you... Good as dead..." I chuckle a little bit, remembering the mix up. Then I frown when I realize that she did think that I was dead. "Just a mix up sweetie..."

 "Sweetie?"

 I turn to the sound of the man's gruff voice. "Rea, who's this?" I whisper.

 He stands up. He's not as tall as me but still tall. "I'm her boyfriend you son of a bitch."

 She really thought I was dead. I grit my teeth. Regan is holding onto my uniform, hugging me. "I'm sorry Steve..." She cries. "They said you died! I-I didn't know what to do..."

 I rub her back. "It's okay."

 The other man clears his throat. "Now, get the fuck out of my house."

 His house? "Your house? How 'bout you get the hell out of my house and leave my wife alone. Now."

 "No."

 I'm begging inside for Reagan to say something and she does, her voice weak. "Jack, I think it's best if you go. We had a great few months together but Steve is my husband and you don't even live here."

 Jack glares at me. "Fine. Whatever. Stay with the old fucking man. I'm leaving anyway." With a few short steps, his gathers up his stuff and leaves, slamming the door rather loudly behind him. I start laughing and so does Regan.

 "I missed you so much Steve." She mutters, tracing my jaw. "I love you."

 "Well I hope you know these past few years have been torture for me." I mutter. "And I missed you more than you can ever imagine. I love you so much Regan."

 She pulls me down for a kiss. I can feel that she's crying maybe from happiness or just maybe she's over emotional right now. My arms slide around her while she reaches up to wrap her arms around my neck.

 "Mommy?" We pull away and I nearly burst into tears (just like in the delivery room) of the sight of Joey. He's standing in the doorway and I can see he took after me, blonde hair and blue eyes.

 "Hi Joey." Regan coos, walking over to him.

 "Look how big you got..." I mutter to myself.

 Joey yawns. "Did Jack leave?"

 "Yeah, he did."

 I feel myself moving and join her, staring at Joey with wide eyes. "Daddy?" He gasps.

 "Hey kiddo." I smile. "Yeah, it's me."

 "Daddy!" Joey jumps up to hug me. I hug him back, tears brimming my eyes. "Mommy said you died." He mumbles into my chest.

 "Well I didn't. And I'm going to stay with you and Mommy, forever, alright?"

 "Auntie Tasha made Mommy date Jack."

 I smile, picking him up. "Well, Auntie Tasha got Mommy and Daddy together."

 Regan's hand slides around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder. "You should get back to bed. You have school tomorrow."

 "Can Daddy take me instead of Uncle Bucky?"

 "Well Uncle Bucky might be insulted." I say, carrying him to his room. "But I'll be there. Okay?"

 Joey nods, yawning. I settle him down in his bed and tuck the covers up to his chin. "Daddy, did you kick Jack out?"

 I chuckle. "I did kiddo. You okay with that?"

 "Yeah. He was mean. He always talked crap about you behind Mommy's back."

 My ears tint pink at the sound of my six year old saying 'crap.' "Watch your langauge Joseph. And keep this between me and you, okay? I love you kiddo. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

 Joey reaches up to hug me. "I love you Daddy." I kiss his forehead and Regan says goodnight to him. I didn't even realize she was there.

 I smile and then decide to take a shower, peeling off my sweat and dirty uniform. I grab some (hopefully) fresh clothes (well, they smell fresh anyway and take a long shower.

 I walk back into the bedroom to find Regan already in bed. A smile growing on my face, I climb in next to her. "I'm sorry about Jack." She sighs, curling up next to me. I wrap my arms around her, feeling content. "It was a year and a half ago... We only dated for like, two months. Nat made me go date him... She said it wasn't right for me to be locked in her, crying over your boxers."

 I laugh. "My boxers?"

 "I wasn't crying over your boxers. I was crying over your shirts." I chuckle and bring her in for a kiss.

 "I love you."

 "I love you too Steve."

 That night, I slept the best that I have in years because I was finally home.


End file.
